


Routine

by writer_rach



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Soft Din Djarin, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28142049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writer_rach/pseuds/writer_rach
Summary: Kate sometimes forgets to take care of herself, so Din is determined to take care of her.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Original Character(s), Din Djarin & Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin & You, Din Djarin/Original Character(s), Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67
Collections: Personalized Mandalorian One-Shots





	Routine

“Good luck,” Kate called, watching as Din walked away from her, his beskar armor reflecting the light of the two suns shining above them. 

Despite the heat, Kate shivered. It had been over a few months of them on the road, and each time Din walked away from her and towards a mission, something deep inside made her worry whether he would ever come back.

Suddenly, there was a tiny little motion beside her, and Kate looked down to see Grogu had grabbed onto her leg, his ears drooped as he looked up at her. He seemed to be asking the same question.

“Come on,” Kate sighed, crouching down and peeling him off of her leg and holding him against her chest. “Just me and you again today.”

Kate had always tried to argue and insist on coming with, if anything to hone her combat skills, but Din would always shake his head.

“No. You’re safer here,” he would say, his helmet turning slightly as if to finish the conversation before Kate could ever get another word in.  
Since they were often left together, Grogu and Kate had settled into a routine on those days, with Kate playing with him in the morning until lunchtime, feeding him and putting him to bed in the cabin of the Razor Crest.

Then, as he slept, she would work on her physical fitness, hoping to get stronger so that one day he would have to let her come on a mission, although deep down, she knew that wasn’t particularly likely.

Then after Grogu woke, she would try to convince him to test his powers using the small metal ball that he was so dearly attached to. Sometimes it worked, and she would clap her hands excitedly, accidentally sending the sound ringing around the metal ship and scaring the small child. Other times, Grogu would get distracted by the local wildlife and they would spend the afternoons chasing frogs or butterflies until he was on again sleepy, and she would feed and put him to bed, spending the rest of her night training with her dagger, waiting for Din’s return.

It was a mundane routine, but she found peace in it. Not the life she had even intended to take on, but one that was fulfilling. However, despite the seemingly perfect image of this routine, she often neglected her own well-being.

It was only little things at first, with her forgetting to brush her hair or accidentally putting her shirt on inside out, but soon, as time went on, Kate found herself forgetting to eat or drink, her mind preoccupied with the child and with praying to whatever Maker was out there to bring Din home safely

This night was no different than any other. Kate had just successfully put Grogu into his little hanging hammock in the cabin, and she had snagged her dagger, choosing to go outside to practice with it, in order to keep from waking him up.

If anyone had looked from afar, they would have seen the large shadow of the Razor Crest, flanked by the waning sun as it sank across the desert. Beside it, a small shadow was visible only through the glow of a small heat lamp, swinging and moving in a precise rhythm, dancing in the darkness to the whispers of the wind whipping across the sand.

“Down, right, spin, jab,” Kate muttered to herself, practicing her footwork and the twirl of the little dagger. “Down, right, spin, jab,” she repeated to herself.

She worked through her exhaustion until she could go no further. In her last movement, she stumbled slightly, having messed up the direction of her feet, and she found herself saying something Din had told her a thousand times.

“Keep your chin up and eyes forward. Don’t think,” her voice meshed with a deeper, modulated voice from behind her, and she whirled around, dropping her dagger in surprise.

Her eyes landed on Din, who was carrying something in a large bag off of his chest and in his other hand a pouch full of credits. He was within only feet of her, and Kate could hear her heartbeat quicken.

“You’re supposed to have that ready, not drop it,” Din motioned to where her dagger was now planted tip-down in the sand. His voice carried an amused tone, causing Kate’s cheeks to flush bright red with embarrassment. “Pointy end forward,” he said cheekily.

“I know,” she said, bending over and picking it up, her shoulder slumped with exhaustion. She tried shaking it off before she stood upright, flashing him a tired smile. “How did it go out there?” She asked.

“Good. I have some supplies from town, and some credits for our next fuel-up,” Din motioned to the bag and to the pouch of credits. “They’ve asked me to return to finish another job tomorrow.”

“That’s good,” Kate smiled softly.

“What happened here today?” He asked her as they both turned towards 

“The usual,” Kate shrugged as he opened up one of the small side ramps to the Crest, and the two of them stepped up quietly.

Kate slumped down on one of the benches in the cargo hold of the Razor Crest, her head leaning back against the wall. She was tired and sweaty, and she just wanted to get clean and get some sleep, but she didn’t want to leave Din to put things away himself.

“Go, clean up,” Din motioned towards the refresher. “We can talk a little after.”

Kate wrinkled her nose, debating as to whether she should actually leave him for a few moments, but as he turned away from her, she shrugged, standing, snatching a set of clean clothes and going to the refresher.

She cleaned herself up quickly, deciding to do her hair. It was luxurious, being able to soap up her hair, and she took full advantage of it whenever possible. However, with their constant stops, her showers turned into quick washdowns, and she didn’t have the same time to relax.

When Kate finally stepped out, she was dressed in comfortable, black pants and a black shirt, letting her damp hair down to dry in the desert climate. She peered around, her eyes searching for Din, but he was nowhere to be found.

Instead, a delicious scent wafted towards her nose, and she could smell something from just outside the Razor Crest. She could suddenly hear her stomach growl loudly, and she wrapped her arms around her stomach, realizing that she had, in fact, forgotten to eat that day.

“I heard that,” Din said.

Kate peered over to see Din emerge from the cargo bay. He had been working on something she couldn’t quite see and had been concealed against the metal.

“Heard what?” Kate asked him innocently, trying to play off how hungry she was.

Din tilted his helmet towards her, and once again she was flushed red. He motioned for her to follow him. She followed him back down the ramp towards a small fire, where he had set up a small pot of something, and he motioned for her to sit. 

Kate plopped down beside the fire, enjoying its warmth as she watched as Din silently took a small bowl, poured the contents of the pot into it, and turned back to her, setting it down in front of her with a spoon before sitting beside her.

Kate looked down at it curiously, before looking and seeing that he had not saved any for himself. She pushed it back to him and shook her head.

“You haven’t eaten yet,” she said. “This is yours.”

Din looked over at her, picked up the bowl and spooned some of the broth into it before pushing it towards her face seriously. “Eat,” he said firmly.

Kate froze for a moment, looking between Din and the spoon before complying and letting him spoon some into her mouth. As soon as it hit her tongue, she was delighted at the fact that it tasted far better than any of the other rations they had been surviving off of for months.

“It’s good,” she said as she swallowed, and he handed her the bowl once more. “Are you sure you don’t want it?”

“I ate while you were in the refresher,” he nodded to the Crest. “Kate,” he trailed off for a moment. She could almost feel his eyes scanning her up and down, despite the fact that his helmet remained still.

“Yes?” She found herself asking timidly.

“I want you to take care of yourself,” he finally spoke. “When I’m gone. Eat, drink, rest. For me, cyar’ika,” he voiced his name for her softly, and she looked away from him, down at her bowl.

“I know,” Kate sighed. “When you’re gone, I just get worried,” she said. “And I forget. I’m not trying to forget to do all of those things.”

“I know,” Din replied, reaching over and allowing her hand to touch his, the smooth leather of his glove tracing her skin. “I don’t want you to worry about me. I will always return to you. I’ve kept my promise every time, haven’t I?”

“I suppose,” Kate replied, playing with her spoon, no longer wanting to eat the broth. She finally sighed, “I’ll try to remember for tomorrow.”

“Good,” Din said, his voice reflecting the smile she knew he wore under his helmet. She continued to play with her spoon, feeling herself return to a calm state of mind, warmed by his presence at her side.

“Cyar’ika,” Din spoke, his hand reaching up and touching her chin, bringing it up so that she was looking at him once more. “Eat. Then rest with me a while.”

Kate finally nodded, quickly finishing the rest of the food. They then put out the fire and returned to the Razor Crest together with Din making sure everything was secured before getting ready to sleep. Kate turned away as Din shed some of his armor, leaving on his helmet. When she turned back, she smiled at him.

“I will see you in the morning?” She asked.

“I may be gone,” Din shook his head. “But I will be back tomorrow evening.”

Kate nodded, “Goodnight, then, Din,” she whispered before turning to the cabin she shared with Grogu, but she suddenly felt Din’s hand with hers.

“Sleep with me tonight, cyar’ika,” Din spoke.

Kate didn’t even have to speak, she just nodded and followed him to his small cabin, allowing him to pull her inside, laying down with her back pressed to his chest, the back of her head resting against the cool metal of his helmet.

She could hear his light breathing, and the sound of his heartbeat as she closed her eyes. His arms were warm around her shoulders, reassuring her and keeping her safe from the outside world.

It wasn’t long before she was able to sleep, and she slept well through the night, only waking as the sun had crept up into the sky the next morning.

By then, Din’s place at her side was already cold, and she was alone. But she didn’t mind it too much as she heard the soft cooing sounds coming from where Grogu was already awake, peering into the cabin where she lay.

She slipped out of it, padding across the floor to go pick him up, giving him a gentle hug and a light kiss to his furry forehead.  
“Just me and you again today, buddy,” she said softly before going over to where they kept the food.

However, right next to Grogu’s food was a small little data pad. Kate peered at it, picking it up curiously and turning it on. On it, a small little note had been hastily written.

_“I set an alarm to make sure you care for yourself. I will see you when I return, my cyar’ika.”_

Kate set it down and allowed herself to smile and shake her head, looking down at Grogu.

It was like he understood, and he leaned up against her, cooing gently before pointing to the food and then to both himself and to Kate.

“I know, I know,” she laughed. “We’ll both eat together this time. I promise.”


End file.
